


Fishing In The Deep

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [72]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Agony:HellFishing in ink always will lead to disappointment, no matter how hard he tries.





	Fishing In The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written by my good pal Ohaymikoto. Wouldn't be this far in the series without them, so it was only a matter of time before they had a work in the series.

~Unknown~

* * *

Did anything actually live here? He highly doubted it.  
  
Manny sat in silence, like he always did. Words were never needed among the lost souls of this little corner of the studio. His thin skeletal legs, coated in ink or maybe only ink themselves, dangled from the dock where he sat with his fishing rod lazily held in hand.   
  
_("Papa? Is there anything in the water?" He'd asked innocently but tiredly that early morning, one of many to come, his father hummed before he responded._  
  
_"There might be, I've never seen the bottom of it, there might be treasure there." Isadore Wickman, his father, replied humorously while feeding his young son's imagination. He'd been excited by the prospect of treasure and fished with determination but caught nothing._  
  
_He vowed to get the treasure at the lake's bottom next time and couldn't wait to come again. He'd been 4 years old.)_  
  
He suspected that there was nothing at the bottom of this river. Nothing but ink and even more ink. He reeled in the hook with the lure dripping ink before letting it plunge right back in again. A practiced motion.  
  
_("Dad, I'm tired." He'd complained about that a lot, getting up early for fishing had always been something he moaned and groaned about, his father nodded in understanding and promised they would leave soon._  
  
_"You can rest against me if you'd like." His father had offered and he'd accepted wholeheartedly, leaning against his father had brought even more tiredness._  
  
_He'd fallen asleep and had to be carried back home. He'd been 8 years old.)_  
  
It was just him on this dock and he didn't mind it much, though sometimes, he did and just yearned for some form of company. They didn't need to speak, just being there would've been enough for him.  
  
_("Dad, there is no fish in this lake, is there?" He'd grumbled yet another early morning, he couldn't see the point of fishing if there was no fish to catch, his father had just patted him on the head like he always did when he was in a foul mood._  
  
_"Sometimes there needs to be no fish, just sitting here in peace is good enough." His father had replied, it did nothing but sour his mood further, what was the point of just sitting here in the early morning doing nothing when they could do something else more fun?_  
  
_He'd angrily grumbled all the way back home. He'd been 12 years old.)_  
  
He now thinks he understands what his father meant with just the peace being enough. His mind was a constant buzz, but when he fished, he could just let go and relax.  
  
_("I'm tired! This is pointless and boring! My friends are all doing interesting things back home but noooo, I have to sit here at the crack of dawn fishing in a lake with no fish in it instead of having fun with them!" He'd yelled angrily that time, his patience spent completely and his tired mind was lashing out after many repetitions of these fishing trips. His father said nothing and just kept staring out into the lake with a unreadable look in his eye._  
  
_"UGH!! That's it! I'm going back home!" He walked away briskly with frustration clear on his entire being, he'd heard his father sigh deeply behind him but he didn't care, he'd wanted to go home._  
  
_"Guess these moments can't stay the same forever." He'd heard his father mutter sadly to himself as he gathered up their fishing gear, he hadn't understood what he meant by that and he hadn't cared, he caught the sad look on his father's face that he quickly hid away when he had noticed his gaze._  
  
_They went home in silence that day and never went fishing again. It had been his 15th birthday.)_  
  
He missed those times. He missed his dad. After that disastrous fishing trip he rarely saw his father due to how much work he had to do, and when he did see him he was passed out on their couch from stress, doubled with exhaustion. He now understood why his dad had dragged him out on those so called pointless fishing trips.  
  
It was so they could spend time together. His father had never cared for the fish. His father had cared about him. His one and only child.  
  
Manny Wickman missed his dad. He felt tears gather in his eyes and didn't even bother to dab them away, and he felt them fall and saw them fall into the ink river below. His lure bobbed slightly at the ripples they made but it didn't really matter. He'd been doing this for a very long time and had yet to feel even the slightest tug.  
  
Did anything actually live here? He highly doubted it.


End file.
